This invention relates to shipping labels, and more particularly to multiple part shipping labels.
Conventional shipping forms or labels include a plurality of sheets connected together at their margins where one sheet is used as a label and the other sheets are used as receipts. The label is usually the same size as the receipt sheets and only used for labelling packages to be shipped. If there are a number of packages which need to be shipped to the same destination, a person must copy the information over each time to a separate label. This is obviously very time consuming.
Reference may be made to U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,987,960 and 4,343,492 for labels or forms generally in the field of this invention.